


Sepucuk Surat Cinta

by denisaomine8



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Apaan ini, Cute, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Poor Tazaki, WTF, YHA AJA
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayangkan ketika kamu ketemu lagi sama orang yang udah makan 90 persen perhatianmu sejak dulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepucuk Surat Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelum baca, niat dulu //apa
> 
> Joker Game itu selamanya milik Koji Yanagi-sensei. Saya cuma numpang pinjem duo dorks ini yah *kedip kece*

.... Oke, aku gak pernah ngerasain ini but TBH I REALLY LIKE HIM.

 

..... Oke, kita temen TK dulu. Dan ketemu lagi pas SMA. Sepuluh tahun lebih sudah kami tak bersua, dan semua terasa nostalgia----persis lagunya Raisa. Sebenernya aku tuh seneng banget, tapi disaat yang sama perutku juga mules mulu. Bentar-bentar boker ke kamar mandi. Dari sana aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan pantatku jadi sensitif sama keberadaan mutan hasil persilangan kambing dan naga macam kamu lagi. Kalo iya mah harusnya aku pake baju anti mutan kambing-naga edisi terbaru dong.

 

Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, inget gak, pas kamu sering ngerjain aku?

Iya, waktu kamu ngumpetin burung merpatiku---

 

 

**Yang ternyata kamu taruh di laci mejanya Yuuki-sensei sebagai hadiah April mop? :')**

 

Iya loh. Keesokannya aku langsung disuruh lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 lap. Kamu ketawa sampe keliatan mau jungkir balik sama temen gedemu yang jidatnya lumayan jenong itu. Burungku juga disulap jadi lauk sama Yuuki-sensei.

Aku sedih banget, tapi aku ingat pesan bapak sebelum meninggal,

 

" _Burung itu nelornya banyak, Jaki. Jadi gak apa-apa kalau ada seekor yang ilang. Kan beda sama kambing atau sapi."_

 

Mendengar hal itu, kokoroku menjadi tsuyoi. Aku udah mengikhlaskan Gabriel buat jadi santapan makan siang Yuuki-sensei.

 

Kupikir kamu udah puas, syukur-syukur udah bertaubat dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Tapi kelakuanmu rupanya makin menjadi. Jadi pengen nyanyiin atau nyetel lagu 'teganya-teganya-teganyaa~' bang Ruma Irama deh.

Beberapa hari kemudian, pas kita lagi ada pelajaran renang, kan kita ganti baju di ruang ganti yah. Aku ceritanya mandi nih, soalnya mendadak badanku bau banget kayak kuli pasar--padahal udah mandi dari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Baju, boxer, sama kancut kutaruh di loker. Aku langsung nyosor kamar mandi bermodalkan selembar handuk gambar Ichigo Hitofuri dari TouRan. Wibu banget emang, tapi tolong maklum yah :)

Lalu malapetaka pun muncul.

Saat selesai mandi dan niat mau pakai pansu dan celana speedo, aku melotot ke dalam loker.

 

 

 

" WTF KOK BOXER GUE ILANG??!!"

 

 

 

Tadinya aku sempet mikir kalo pencurian pakaian dalam cuma dialami wanita aja. Ehh, sekarang aku pun juga jadi korban. Emang dasare jaman edan. Aku bolak-balik menyusuri kamar mandi laki-laki kayak orang lagi nyariin hewan peliharaan---nge'pus.. pus'in boxer. Temen-temen pada melototin tapi akunya cuek bebek. Untungnya salah satu temanku, sebut aja namanya Odagiri, noel-noel bahuku.

" Cari apa?"

" Cari boxerku. Kamu lihat?"

Odagiri menggeleng pelan. Helaan nafas dramatis meluncur dari mulutnya.

" Yang sabar ya."

Aku jelas kaget.

Lho, kenapa toh?

Kemudian segalanya jadi makin jelas untukku. Situasi mendadak berubah kemudian. Ada kerumunan murid-murid di lapangan. Ada Yuuki-sensei yang auranya makin angker tiap menitnya. Ada sempak warna biru dongker dengan motif burung merpati berkibar dengan bangga mengalahkan bendera sekolah di udara. Aku langsung melotot horor.

 

 

" LHA KOK BOXER GUE DISANAA??!"

 

Ya Tuhan, apa salahku sampe dizalimi terus kayak begini?

 

 

. .

 

 

Lagi-lagi aku dipanggil ke kantor guru. Aku mencoba menjelaskan kronologi peristiwa yang sebenarnya. Namun tatapan Yuuki-sensei mah anu banget kan lah ini kokoro aing mah rapuh pisan pak. Air mata tak terasa mulai menuruni pipi. Rasanya lebih panas daripada digampar bolak-balik pake sarung tinju besi yang dibaluti api. Atmosfer berat disana juga mempengaruhi debit air yang mengucur dari pelupuk. Doa pun senantiasa dipanjatkan pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa serta almarhum bapak demi seperintil nasib baik ditengah-tengah kesempitan ini.

 

_' Uweeeggh. Tolong Jaki Bapaaaak~'_

 

 

 

 

Lalu sebuah keajaiban pun muncul.

Mungkin emang rejekinya anak soleh, Kaminaga langsung muncul dan membungkuk di hadapan kami berdua.

" Saya minta maaf, Yuuki-sensei. Tazaki-san."

Kelabu tajam memaku pada sosok Kaminaga. Sementara aku malah kedip-kedip takjub.

" Yang kemarin ngerjain Tazaki tuh saya, pak!"

" ........." Aku tahu kok. Odagiri yang ngasih tau kemaren.

Yuuki-sensei mengangkat dagunya angkuh, " kamu yakin." Ini retorik, khasnya Yuuki-sensei. Sensei gak pernah bersikap menye-menye ke muridnya. Nanti muridnya jadi manja, dia bilang. Dan aku plus Kaminaga juga udah jadi 'bawahan'nya Yuuki-sensei selama hampir 3 tahun di masa SMA ini. Kami pun lama-lama terbiasa.

" Ya. Maka dari itu, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk kamu, Tazaki-san. Dan juga Anda, sensei."

 

 

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, hukuman lari sebanyak 30 lap langsung dikumandangkan. Kaminaga langsung ngesprint dalam diam. Mungkin dia emang murni ngerasa bersalah. Atau memang gak mau nyari masalah juga sama sensei. Entahlah.

Hati mendadak terenyuh melihat mutan kambing lari-lari tanpa henti. Kayak lomba karapan sapi---eh, ralat, karapan kambing ini mah. Siapapun (kalangan cewek doang kali ya) pasti terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu. Dan akhirnya kaki ini mulai bergerak tanpa kusadari.

 

 

" T-Tazaki?! Ngapain kamu ikut lari?!"

Saat menginjak titik permulaan yang menandakan 1 lap pertama (buatku, dan 3 lap buatnya) aku tersenyum, " pengen ikutan."

Alisnya mengkerut. Langkahnya terhenti. " Gak ada dah! Sono! Balik lagi! Entar kamu capek lagi! Lagian juga kan yang salah disini tuh aku!"

Telunjuk teracung di udara, ke tempat semula aku berdiri. Tapi aku gak mau nurutin dia :( emang aku jongosnya, apa? >:(

" Ya ampun. Kamu kenapa sih?! Maso ya?"

Aku menggeleng. Persis anak blo'on.

" Ck. Au ah! Terserah kamu. Pokoknya kalo kamu tepar jangan salahin aku."

Senyumku melebar hingga nyaris makan separuh muka. Kaminaga emang punya sikap luluh juga ya :))

 

 

. .

 

 

Hari berikutnya.

Kaminaga jalan ke sekolah pakai tongkat pramuka. Padahal ini bukan hari Rabu. Sekalinya Akutsu-sensei rada sempak kalo soal pelajaran pramuka penggalang, dia gak pernah nyuruh muridnya bawa item berbau tunas kelapa selain hari Rabu. Apa Kaminaga ini sejenis dengan para pendaki di Mount Everest? Atau termasuk pencari jejak Tuhan? Otakku udah kepenuhan sama emak plus merpati-merpati piaraan, jadi gak begitu konsen mikirin orang lain.

Dan makin bikin penasaran pas liat pake kombinasi alas kaki yang absurd tenan.

Sebelah sendal swallaw buluk, sebelahnya lagi pakai uwabaki.

Miyoshi bisa ngamuk kalau liat pemandangan tak sedap ini. Bikin sakit mata, katanya.

" Kammy, kakimu kenapa?" Kaminaga ngeringis pas berhasil mendaratkan pantat teposnya ke kursi panas---ah, bangku murid maksudnya. Dia mengarahkan tongkat padaku sambil memberi gestur ke dekat loker penyimpanan peralatan piket, yang dibaca : 'tolong taruh di sebelah sana. ASAP.'

Aku menaruhnya sesuai yang disuruh. ASAP.

Amari pun menelan ludah, lalu lanjut bertanya, " woi. Kaki lo kenapa, Kammy?"

Para cewek yang mau mendekati Kaminaga mulai saru, antara mau nanyain keadaan sang pangeran pujaan hati atau malah iyuh-iyuh ngeliat kaki kesebelasan penuh bulu kini ditambah memar segede tempat pensil kaleng punya Hatano.

Amari ngodein anak-anak cewek biar ngejauh.

Dan entah kenapa hatiku mendadak nge-plong tenan.

 

Kaminaga masih ngeringis. Mungkin gak sampai hati buat nangis. Susah emang kalo selalu ngeksis. Beginian aja kek abis disiksa orang bengis. Terlalu dramatis-tis-tiiis~

" .... kemaren," mulai Kaminaga, " gue pulang ngelewatin kandang guguk. Tuh guguknya lagi gak pake rantai, tau dah punya siapa---abis itu pas ngeliat gue malah langsung nguberin gue gitu." Apes jilid satu.

" Terus?"

" Ya gue ngacir.. sampe ke---Mar, lo tau gak yang ada kandang kambing di deket rumah makan Padang?"

" Tau kok."

" Nah, gue lari kesono. Ngumpet. Trus pas mau lari lagi, kandangnya malah ambruk. Trus tuh kandangnya kena kaki gue. Yaudah, gue akhirnya pulang bawa dua oleh-oleh. Memar sama bau prengus kambing. Emang bangkek banget kemaren mah. Mana gempor abis lari belom mendingan pula." Apes jilid dua kuadrat.

Aku sama Amari langsung ngegembungin pipi. Mata nyaris merem dan badan bergetar hebat. Tangan ngegebrak meja secara anarkis. Kita lagi berusaha keras buat nahan ketawa sama tangis sebenernya. Ya kasian sih kasian gitu, tapi mah-- _Yassalam_ , maafkan Hamba. Namun menurutku (penderitaan) Kaminaga emang layak dijadiin objek banyolan abadi.

" Tuh kan! Lo-lo pada ngetawain gue kan?! Semprul kalian ah!"

 

Kalau Yuuki-sensei gak keburu masuk tadi, kita beneran bisa kebablasan ngakak histeris atas penderitaannya Kaminaga.

 

 

 

 

Baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Kaminaga tetiba melesat tepat di depanku bersama kendaraan spesialnya.

" ...Kaminaga, serius---sepeda ontel?"

Kaminaga tersenyum ganteng. Asli retjeh dan kakkoi abis, kek cogan-cogan di anime shoujo yang ditonton sama adik sepupuku. Alis naik turun kayak lift yang ada di mall.

" Pulang yuk ama gue." Tangan ngegeprak bel yang suaranya nyaring kek toak masjid, pose pun masih tetep ketjeh. " sekalian jeje'es"

Jeje'es? Apaan tuh?

" Jalan-jalan sore, Jaki. Duh, plis deh---masa masih kudet sih."

Bibirku manyun,

" ya aku kan gak pernah keluar rumah. Jamak lah."

" Ck, yaudah, yaudah. Sekarang lo naek ya?"

Aku langsung duduk model nyamping di sadel besi rada karatan. Rada sangsi sih, soalnya kan ini hari kamis. Aku pake baju batik sama celana putih. Entar bekas karatnya ngotorin gak yah?

Kali ini Kaminaga yang naikkin alis, " seriusan deh, Jaki. Duduk nyamping? Lo kan gak make rok. Kayak putri keraton aja."

Tak sadar senyumku melebar seukuran lapangan sekolah, " tapi aku udah kebiasaan duduk nyamping begini pas dari kecil."

Kaminaga geleng-geleng pasrah, " terserah."

Dan kami pun melenggang pergi dari sekolah dibawah siraman mentari senja yang menyilaukan. 

 

 

 

" Ada yang mau lo beli gak? Mumpung kita lagi di jalan nih."

"Makanan burung. Ah, kalo gak salah di sekitar sini ada toko hewan deh."

" Aye-aye, Sir~!!"

Baru lima menit pergi, baunya Kaminaga entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin nempel terus. Pake minyak nyong-nyong yah tuh anak?

 

 

 

Keluar dari toko hewan, sembari membawa tas kresek hitam berisi satu kilo pakan burung, aku mulai mikirin sesuatu.

 

_' ..Kenapa tetiba Kaminaga ngajakin aku jalan-jalan coba?'_

 

" Tazakiiii~!!!" Suara nyempreng ala soang yang bikin ilfil dari subjek pertanyaan ambiguku muncul dari arah samping. Kacang kulit berloncat-loncat dari kertas koran berbentuk kerucut. Kabut tipis mengepul dari sana---ah, kayaknya Kaminaga abis ngacir ke tukang kacang rebus selama aku beli makanan burung tadi deh.

Bungkusan hangat itu disodorkan ke depan mukaku, " di deket sini ada taman. Kita ngejalanin sepedanya pelan-pelan sambil ngemil, yuk!"

Senyum lagi-lagi gak bisa ditahan dari mukaku.

Asli, Kaminaga emang anu yah :'))

 

 

 

Menemukan tempat duduk kosong di taman kota (yang ternyata gak jauh dari toko hewan tadi) Kaminaga melesat bersama sepeda ontelnya. Kucing yang lagi selonjoran nikmat dibikin kaget gegara bangkunya digejor sama ban sepeda si mutan hasil fusion kambing sama naga.

Aku mah santai aja. Sesekali jalan pelan sambil menghirup oksigen bebas begini emang enak pake banget. Aku jarang keluar rumah sih, jadi ya seneng aja gitu ngeliat pemandangan bagus plus bonus udara segar kek sekarang. Lagian di taman juga gak rame-rame amat kalo ditilik lagi.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Kaminaga langsung duduk diikuti olehku. " Capek gak?"

Aku kedip-kedip. " Harusnya itu yang kutanyain ke kamu. Kakimu belom sepenuhnya mendingan, kan ?"

Emang, di sepanjang jalan aku juga mikirin yang ini. Padahal dia sempet curhat gegara kakinya gempor (mana pake tongkat pramuka segala buat jalan), dan itu sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Lah, sekarang?

" Aku sih mah gak apa-apa." Ujarnya, sambil gosok-gosok leher. Pipi merah kayak ditempelin cabe giling. Senyum malu-malu nan nganu ditunjukkin sedemikian rupa, lalu lanjut ngomong "Kan ada kam--"

 

 

" Oya, oya. Ada Kaminaga dan Tazaki rupanya."

 

 

Terkutuklah Miyoshi dan tindakan interupsi sialnya.

Tangan dilipat di depan dada. Dagu diangkat angkuh. Jidat landasan pesawat jadi identitas utama (yang ngingetin aku sama ikan lohan, ada yang tau?). Surai auburn luar-binasa kinclong yang didaulat sebagai tatanan rambut paling febeles di seluruh galaksi. Cara pandang merendahkan lagi maha menyebalkan yang dikenal jelas se-antero sekolah. Senyum nista yang selamanya enggan pergi dari muka ala kucing persia.

Yeah.

Indeed Miyoshi.

Siap-siap dikomen pedes dah ya.

 

" Kalian ngapain kesini?" Nadanya sopan, manis--tapi tetep aja nyelekit.

" Bukan urusan lo nji--"

 

BRAK.

 

Satu kaki melayang di antara kami. Bangku besi itu bengkok total akibat hentakan kaki yang cuma beralaskan sepatu balet warna merah marun. Aura kelam yang menyesakkan membuat kami berkeringat jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Dan tolong, kameramen---coba sorot senyum mengerikan di wajahnya itu.

Miyo-tan mode Berserk sama sekali gak bisa dihindari, kalau kalian pengen tau.

 

" Kalian. Ngapain. Kesini."

 

Daripada kami dimutilasi trus potongannya dilempar ke mulut Great White Shark, aku buru-buru ngejawab, " J-jalan-jalan doang kok, Miyoshi."

Aura hitam itu memudar sekembalinya kaki kanan penghancur tersebut ke sisi sang paduka Ratu Neraka. Ekspresi berubah jadi ngebosenin, " oh."

" K-kamu sendiri?"

" Aku lagi nungguin Sakuma-san."

 

 

Gak kaget juga sih, sebenernya. Hubungan Miyoshi sama Sakuma-san udah mau jalan tiga tahun. Sakuma-san juga tadinya anak pindahan dari sekolah militer. Badannya kek model L-men atau model sempak keluaran Armani---8-pack gitu deh. Tapi polosnya luar binasa kebangetan. Levelnya udah dodol pisan mah, tomararenai. Hobi banget dibuli Miyoshi tapi masih aja denial kalo dia pengidap maso taraf akut. Entah kenapa entitas kekar berhati bulu merpati semacam Sakuma-san mau-mauan aja jadian sama jelmaan 4D'nya ratu jahat yang ada di dongeng Snow White? Aku mah ogah. Najis tralala malah. Nanti belom nyampe lulus sekolah nyawaku udah melayang duluan lagi.

 

" ..... --Jaki." Kaminaga tetiba nyikut lenganku, telunjuk ngarah ke seberang taman--mulut mangap dan mata melotot hebat. Megap-megap kek ikan baru diangkat dari air. Oh, itu Amari sama--- . . .

 

Mataku ikut melotot.

 

" ...ODAGIRI??!!"

 

 

 

Amari menyelipkan setangkai bunga liar di telinga si kaku yang pualing kaku di kelas kami (setelah Fukumoto). Si jenong senior tertawa renyah, sementara Odagiri tetap mingkem walau semu merah mulai merayap di wajahnya.

Miiyoshi meringis, " ..bukannya Saodah sama si Fukumoto? Kok sama--"

" AMARI--??"

Diluar dunia mereka, yang tengah menulis fanfik hina ini---malah ketawa Jahannam. OTP tidak kenen lagi romantis-romantisan di taman kala oranye mencumbu dengan langit biru membuat kewarasan si penulis raib total.

Aku mah apa atuh, cuma bisa menghela nafas dan masang tagar #sayatbh2k16 di setiap akun sosmed yang aku punya :'(

Kaminaga ngeluarin kamera andalan dari dalam ranselnya. Lensa bulat terus dirotasi hingga gambarnya benar-benar tertangkap jelas di layar.

CKLIK

" Mampus lo Mar. Besok gue cengin ah~"

Miyoshi senyum nista, " Kam, ntar bbm'in ke gue ya."

" Okey dokey. Eh, entar sebarin di group ya. Biasanya Hatano ngecengin paling topcer kalo nemu berita hot begini."

" Ahay. Sip." 

.................... Asli mah kok temen-temenku pada sarap sih? :"(

 

 

 

 Miyoshi pun tak lama balik pulang sama bae'nya (iya, Sakuma dateng beberapa saat kemudian sambil bawa se-boks gede donat dalam plastik besar dan dua espresso, terus Miyoshi tetiba langsung cabut gitu. Eh, Kaminaga malah nyemburin 'HULK MERAH! HULK MERAH!'--- yang selanjutnya keburu berhenti gegara ada batu bata yang terbang dengan kecepatan 250km/detik dan nemplok cakep ke muka Kaminaga. Untung aku ngehindar duluan <('')). Bahkan Amari sama Odagiri udah raib dari pandangan, mungkin belom nikmat kalau cuma di taman doang, makanya mereka juga udah ngacir kemana tau (besok ya paling aku cuma bisa puk-puk Fukumoto dan nyediain segulung tisu toilet buat dirinya. Kasian :"(( )

Kaminaga ngomong gini, " ... Anginnya enak ya?"

" Iya."

" Pemandangannya juga bagus kan? Tuh," telunjuk si mutan kini sejurus dengan langit di atas kepala kami, " langitnya oranye. Mirip jeruk, kan?"

 

Aku bengong.

 

" Lha. Kok nyambungnya ke jeruk?"

" Jeruk kan seger, Jak. Sama kayak kamu."

 

Hening.

 

Hening.

 

" Lho, kok sekarang nyamain ke aku sih?"

 

Hening.

 

Kaminaga ngambil kedua tanganku. Kedua ibu jari kapal itu bergerak memutari punggung tangan. Senyumnya terlalu mabushii tenan. Aku makin bingung.

" Karena kamu.. terlalu spesial. Sama kayak jeruk dan langit sore ini."

" ... Huh?"

 

Dia berdeham. Aku ngerutin alis.

Dia natap aku. Aku kedip-kedip.

Dia senyum.Aku malah gak bisa sama sekali.

 

" Aku.. suka sama kamu, Tazaki. Kita jadian yuk?"

" ... Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kok, tiba-tiba---"

Satu jari dihadapkan depan bibirku (pengen kusuruh si Elena buat matuk jari tuh anak :( )

Biasan oranye bak menciptakan ilusi singkat seorang pangeran tampan dari negeri seberang.

Dia itu emang beneran..

' Keren--'

 

" Sori baru ngungkapin sekarang. Yah, aku.. m-masalahnya juga harus mikirin perasaanmu juga. Aku takut kamu nolak.. ---uh, aku takut kamu gak siap nerima perasaanku."

" Aku suka sama kamu dari awal kita ketemu. Tapi aku bingung mau ngedeketin kamu kayak gimana. Well, kamu cuma akrab sama unggas--"

" .. Merpati."

" --ah, ya. Itu." Ada suara ludah ditelan paksa," .. _Merpati_."

" .... _yaterusyangkemarenituapacoba_."

Kaminaga narik nafas panjang, sebelum, " _yamaugimanalagiakubingungmaunarikperhatiankamukekgimanakamunyagakpernahliatinakujadi_ \--" 

" Kamu mau kan..?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tolong, siapapun. Tolong katain dia playboy bejad, sarap, bedegul, sialan, sompret, wedhus, dll.

 

" Lho? Ta--sayang, kamu kenapa?"

" Kok kamu nangis?"

" ....... Eh. Lha--"

 

Kenapa ada air mata yang turun di wajahku coba? Mamah, kenapa Jaki nangis? Bapak, kenapa Jaki senyum selebar ini? Gabriel, Elena, Marina, Fiona, Emilia, Rem, Ram, Deku, Mob, Reigen, France----kenapa kini hidupku jadi seindah, sehangat, dan sebahagia ini?

**((Tazaki. Laki-laki. 18 tahun. Tinggi 174cm. Kelas 3-D SMA Jyoka Gemu. Baru setahun bikin KTP. Gak punya riwayat penyakit berat. Hobi main sulap dan fanatik merpati. Makanan favorit tofu dan minuman favorit wedang jahe. Selalu peringkat 10 besar se-antero sekolah. Benci predator yang suka mangsa sohibnya--baca : mepati. Subjek favorit MTK, subjek dibenci PKK. Sulit diajak hang out.**

**Dan pacar/kekasih/waifu/husbando/bae ofisial dari Kaminaga, kelas 3-D SMA Jyoka Gemu. Lelaki. 17 tahun. 174cm. Masih belom berangkat ke RT buat bikin KTP. Playboy cap kaki lima. Bahan banyolan abadi. Setengah kambing, setengah naga. Goblok setengah mati. Dulu pernah naksir ratu neraka SMA Jyoka Gemu, tapi udah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Subjek favorit bahasa, sebjek dibenci MTK + PKK. Paling sering ngajak hang out)) .**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Normal POV*

 

" Waifukuuuuuuuuuu~"

" Waifukuuuuuuuuuu~"

" Waifuu--"

" Kaminaga. Jangan berisik. Nagasaki sama Takami lagi tidur."

" Iiiiiiihhh. Wong pengen nyapa istri tercinta, masa gak boleh sehh?"

" .... Kamu berisik lagi gak bakal kuurutin kakinya."

10 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, dua pasangan sejoli yang pertemuannya diawali serba kebetulan dan terlalu banyak keisengan kini mengarungi bahtera bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan sebagaimana akhir dari dongeng-dongeng _Grimms_ bersaudara. Menikmati klimaks yang terlihat klise namun luar biasa berharga buat mereka.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sebuah surat pernah terselip di dalam lokerku. Berada tepat dibawah uwabaki. Amplopnya hijau, kertas di dalamnya biru. Dua bulu merpati putih disatukan dan diikat dengan benang wol warna merah, sepaket dengan suratnya. Begitu dibuka, tulisan selevel sama anak TK tertangkap mata---bikin mata kicer total, asli, karena cakar merpati bahkan lebih bagus daripada itu. Namun yang menarik perhatianku bukan fontnya

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kini, pencarianku sudah berakhir. Harta karun yang ingin kudapatkan sudah disini. Tulang dari kerangkaku, darah dari nadiku, daging yang menempel di seluruh tubuhku---bersatu dengan separuh jiwaku dan birunya malam dalam sesosok kecil insan yang menyimpan seisi dunia. Biarlah keindahanmu dinikmati orang lain. Asal jangan hatimu yang tertawan mereka. Biarlah aku menyanjungmu dibalik bayang. Asal jangan dirimu memudar selagi dimandikan cahaya. Biarlah kutunggu kamu dengan segenggam hati yang sama. Asal jangan membawa perasaan kosong begitu sampai disini. Mau nantinya tubuh kian renta pasca dimakan waktu pun juga kupersilahkan. Asal dirimu tetap merasakan semua buncahan rasa yang kupendam sejak lama._

_Tanpa cela._

_Mencintaiku._

_Tanpa batas._

_Disampingku._

_Tiada akhir._

_Sekarang._

_Dan untuk selamanya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. ._

_._

**#Einde**

**Author's Note:**

> Lol ini saya buat apa coba wwwww.
> 
> BTW, hai semua! tsukky_yamadesu here~  
> Atau Denisaomine8 kalau kalian pada ngeh sama Pondok Pak Joker di Wattpad //eh
> 
> Baru pertama kali nyumbang buat AO3 jadi--gitu //apa
> 
> Pokoknya makasih banget udah baca first-work nistaku ini yaa


End file.
